


wanna be your love

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of kisses, real soft bitch hours, theyre soft and gay, yes its winter bc its currently too hot i cant function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: Seeing Heejin was still fast asleep, she left another kiss to her cheek, noting the cute way her lips slightly opened.She really wanted to kiss them.





	wanna be your love

**Author's Note:**

> schools finally over y e e t
> 
>  
> 
> idea by @countdownone umu

Hyunjin was woken up by the feeling of the cold winter air hitting her feet, the layers of blankets she was huddled under predictably missing. She slightly sat up and groggily rubbed at her eyes as she was hit with sunlight creeping in through the window. She couldn’t fight a still sleepy smile when she saw her girlfriend completely wrapped up in all of their blankets, only a part of her nose peeking out from under the big pile. Heejin must have somehow felt her move, or maybe it was instinctive at this point, because she slightly shifted out of her cocoon and buried her head into Hyunjin’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped themselves around the warm torso and she released a content sigh, still asleep.

 

Hyunjin adjusted her body into the familiar position; she wasn’t as sensitive to the cold, usually serving as an extra blanket to the smaller girl. Feeling warm once again, she was hoping to get some more rest, but her body was too awake. She didn't want to wake Heejin up just yet, so she busied herself with running her fingers through her soft hair. It was slightly greasy and she made a note in her head to tease her about it later.

 

Right now, however, she just enjoyed studying Heejin’s sleeping face. Her peaceful expression made Hyunjin’s chest swell with warmth as she thanked her luck for being able to wake up next to this amazing woman. Her eyes landed on the tiny mole on Heejin’s cheek, the other one smushed against her soft sweater. Not being able to control herself, she leaned her head down and pressed her lips against it. Seeing Heejin was still fast asleep, she left another kiss to her cheek, noting the cute way her lips slightly opened.

 

She really wanted to kiss them.

 

Instead, she poked them with one of her fingers and laughed. The other girl’s brows furrowed and she repeated the action.

 

“Heejin.”

 

She cracked open one of her eyes and half heartedly glared at her. Hyunjin just smiled and kissed the frown between her brows.

 

“Heekkie.”

 

“What do you want?” Despite her tone, Hyunjin could see her fighting back a smile.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Heejin sighed, but soon felt her girlfriend plant a kiss onto the tip of her nose and couldn’t find it in herself to even pretend to be annoyed.

 

“Morning.” She angled her head a bit differently, and the excited hum of delight that came from the back of Hyunjin’s throat at her now fully exposed face reminded her of a puppy. Her taller girlfriend was now holding her weight on her side, completely leaned over her and leaving soft pecks all over her face. Heejin could feel her return to her beauty marks every so often.

 

She finally opened her eyes, feeling more awake. The lovestruck smile on Hyunjin’s face made her giggle.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Hyunjin’s expression suddenly turned more serious.

 

“Hm?” She felt warm palms cup her cheeks, soft pads of thumbs making circles.

 

“Did you know I can fit the whole world in my hands?”

 

Heejin very ungracefully snorted.

 

“Oh my god, did you really just say that?” Laughter shook through her body as Hyunjin’s joyful grin mirrored her own and she leaned down to continue peppering her with kisses. But the huge smile was making it a bit harder to do so, and she ended up just bumping their noses together, which was only adding to Heejin’s fit of giggles.

 

“Stop laughing! I’m trying to be serious here.”

 

“Aww, do you really like me that much?” Heejin felt more than saw her nod her head with such eagerness she thought her heart would melt. Hyunjin put some distance between their faces.

 

“I love you.” The sheer look of adoration in her eyes and the strong hands still holding her face drove Heejin to pull her closer and crash their lips together.

 

The pace was slow and tired, Heejin wanted to cry at how perfect it all felt; the synchronized way their lips moved together, Hyunjin’s body tangled in hers, dark hair beneath her fingers.

 

Hyunjin pulled away again and repeated those three words. Her fingers were softly trailing over her cheeks, tracing her jawline. Heejin leaned into the touch, letting her lips rest on the comforting palms and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

 

Hyunjin had a soft smile she only showed in moments like this on her face. Very slowly, she moved a bit and kissed her again.

 

"I love you."

 

Hyunjin's lips went to the mole underneath her eye.  _ I love you.  _ To her cheek.  _ I love you.  _ Her jaw.  _ I love you.  _ Her eyes.  _ I love you.  _ The corner of her lips.  _ I love you. _

 

Heejin's arms were wrapped around the warm body pressing into hers, and nothing else mattered to her at that moment except for the sensation of tender kisses everywhere, only broken up by Hyunjin's rhythmic and almost prayer-like whispers. 

 

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twitter pls give my memes validation
> 
> @orbutch


End file.
